


Fall From Grace

by Optimizche



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Sex, Angelic Grace, F/M, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: The oldest Angel of Heaven, Kim Seokjin sees his youngest brother, Jeon Jungkook, with his only sister, Reader.It is a grave enough sin to shake the very foundations of all seven heavens... Yet why does it feel so good?





	1. Chapter 1

He watches them from the darkened corner, his eyes trained on the sight before him.  
She's lying on her back on the dining table, her flimsy white sundress discarded on the floor. _His little sister... His **only** sister..._

 

 

He stands between her splayed legs, thrusting roughly into her, his hands resting on her slim waist. _His brother..._

 

 

Seokjin watches his youngest siblings commit the most unspeakable of sins. A sin that will surely have them, the youngest Angels, banished from Heaven...

 

 

 _"Jungkook..."_ she moans softly, her back arching off the table, her head falling back as she clutches at his arms. Her moans are breathless and desperate. "Harder..."

 

 

Jungkook smiles down at her, rearing back and giving her a particularly brutal thrust, making her cry out. "Oh, _yes..."_

 

Seokjin watches in silence, stunned, feeling a bitterness rising in him.

 

 

It had been a long time since he had had his suspicions about his youngest siblings. Watching Jungkook sneak into her chambers late at night. The looks they exchanged. The lingering touches.

 

 

Until one day he chanced upon them, in a secluded alcove deep within the gardens.  
His little sister was lying on a bed of flowers, naked save for a few rose petals on her creamy skin, writhing against Jungkook, who had his face buried between her thighs. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open, her fingers clutching at the flowers around her.

 

 

 _"Kookie..."_ she moaned, her back arching off the ground, as she had writhed uncontrollably, trying to close her legs.

 

 

Jungkook growled and grasped the soft flesh of her thighs, prying them far apart, eagerly pressing his mouth to her sex, his jaw working furiously.

 

"Someone will _see_ us..." she had moaned, biting into her full lip, a delicious flush blooming on her creamy skin, as red as the roses around her.

 

She had looked like a vision. Completely debauched: hair tousled, skin flushed, bitten lips. The sight of her stirred something in Seokjin's heart.

 

_A longing._

 

_Something he had never felt in his entire life, in his millenia of existence..._

 

_He wanted her._

 

_He had become infatuated with her._

 

_He **yearned** for her._

 

_He wanted her the same way Jungkook had her._

 

"Kookie!"

 

Jin was brought out of his reverie when she cried out as she shattered against Jungkook, her back arching as her pleasure peaked and took her away. She struggled fitfully in her brother's embrace, trying to escape the unbearable pleasure that he was giving her so relentlessly, but he held her close: his face pressing into her neck, his arms an iron cage around her while he chased his own release with deep thrusts.

 

Once her release ebbed, she fell onto her back on the table, weakened. Soft mewls escaped her as she lay there, legs spread open, allowing him to use her until...

 

_"Fuck...."_

 

He spilled inside her with a groan, slumping against her, panting.

 

" _I love you, Kookie_..." she whispered, before reaching out to capture his lips with hers.

 

Seokjin felt his heart break as he heard the words almost as clearly as if she had whispered into his ear. Even as he retreated into the darkness, watching his youngest siblings kiss, he was filled with hurt and an emotion so ugly, he wasn't sure Angels were capable of feeling it...

 

**_Jealousy._ **

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook loved her. His little sister. He had _always_ loved her, right from the moment she had been born.

 

The youngest of the eight Angels, she was the most precious to each of her seven brothers.

 

Jin had read her stories, Joon had taught her how to play the piano. Hobi had grown beds of flowers with her in the gardens and whenever she had any questions or needed advice, she went to Yoongi. Tae and Jimin had taught her how to fly and the three of them raced through the skies together.

 

Yet she had always been closest to Jungkook. She was the one who had given him the name "Kookie", while he called her "Princess".

 

The love had always been there between them, a bond so strong that it felt like they were a part of the other.

 

It had all begun with such innocence. Stolen kisses, nothing more. Just the soft press of lips against lips. Nothing more.

 

But over time, it grew into something else entirely. Jungkook's hand creeping between her legs, stroking her while he silenced her moans with his lips. She, on her knees, taking him into his mouth, his hand in her long hair.

 

Every night, he began to visit her chambers.   
They'd lie next to each other, limbs intertwined, kissing _deeply._

 

_It didn't feel wrong... It felt **good.**_

 

They'd try to satisfy themselves with just touches and kisses. Yet it was never enough.

 

It was  _ **never**  _enough...

 

 

Frantically they'd undress the other, yearning for each other more and more with every passing second.

 

 

They would end up pressed together, melting into each other, chasing that delicious high with a fevered desperation.

 

On her bed. On the table. Against the wall. On the floor...

 

_Everywhere._

 

 

And they wouldn't stop until they'd had their fill of the other.

 

 

The nights held their secret. The soft moans. The whispered promises.

 

 

They knew each other like they weren't two separate beings, but simply extensions of each other.

 

 

"This _can't_ be a sin, Princess" Jungkook had breathed against her lips, plunging into her lush heat. "This can't be a sin because it feels so **_good..."_**

 

 

Her nails had dug into his shoulders as her wings had begun to unfurl beneath her arched back.

 

 

"You feel like _home,_ Kookie..." she had moaned, throwing her head back, savouring the sweet pleasure.

 

 

They _were_ each other's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback in the comments!   
> Xx


	3. Chapter 3

It was on her birthday that things came to a head.

 

All of the seven Heavens had been preparing in anticipation of her birthday. On the day, it seemed like everything had come _alive._ The clouds seemed to glow with a pearlescent light, the rivers flowed bluer and clearer than ever before. Every flower, every glade of grass seemed more brighter, more colourful.

 

It was all because of her.

 

She was life itself.

 

Her seven brothers watched on proudly, each wearing a beatific smile on his lips, as she was led into the garden where the celebration was being held, on the arm of their Father.

 

_Their Creator. The Almighty._

 

**_God._ **

 

Her dress had been a gift from Him. Made out of the sheerest, most delicious ivory lace, embellished with sea pearls, it clung to her like a glove. Her hair flowed freely down her back in waves, a delicate bejewelled crown resting atop her head.

 

She smiled and greeted each of her brothers, kissing their cheeks and accepting their wishes.

 

Seokjin felt his heart flutter when he felt her lips brush against his cheeks, the warmth of her touch radiating into his own flesh. "H-happy birthday, little sister..." he had stammered.

 

When she reached Jungkook, he pulled her into his arms with a grin and whirled her around in a circle, her laughter echoing through each of the seven Heavens.

 

God wore an indulgent smile, watching his youngest children behave like that, completely oblivious to what they behaved like in the darkness of the night. Every night.

 

Jin had to bite down on his lip to restrain the ugly monster called jealousy from rearing its head as he watched Jungkook lead her into a dance, while Namjoon played the piano.

 

She danced with each of her brothers, except for Jin, who did not approach her, while the rest of the revellers ate and drank.

 

Jin watched quietly from his seat at the table, nursing a glass of a light golden wine in his hands as she danced with Jimin.

 

They waltzed together across the dance floor in graceful arcs, turning and twirling with utter perfection as Hoseok accompanied Namjoon's piano with his harp.

 

"What is wrong, son?" God asked his oldest offspring.

 

Jin turned to look at Him. "Nothing, Father," he replied.

 

"There is something troubling you, I can see that. You've barely eaten. And you are so upset that you haven't even danced with your sister yet," God said, ever so perceptive.

 

"You're right, Father," came her voice and the two males turned to look at her. She was standing before them, cheeks flushed from the wine, eyes bright with excitement. Her full lips were turned into a playful pout. "Seokjin hasn't danced with me. And its my _birthday!"_

 

Seeing her fretting in such a manner brought a smile to Jin's own lips and he downed his wine. Holding out his hand to her he invited her. "Who am I to deny the birthday girl her dance?"

 

She giggled and took his hand in hers.

 

As they walked to the dance floor together, Namjoon began a ballad. Its leisurely tune was almost dreamlike in its quality, sedating them all...

 

Jin took her into his arms, moving slowly with her, swaying in time with the flow of the melody. Instinctively, she leaned into him, pressing her face into his neck, her lips brushing against his skin, setting his blood on fire.

 

_He wanted her._

 

_He wanted her right **now.**_

 

His desire for her was clawing at his heart, driving him insane. How could she affect him with just a brush of her lips?

 

"This feels nice," she sighed.

 

Jin hummed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, little one. Happy birthday..."

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Jin decided to talk to Jungkook.

 

His youngest brother was nowhere to be found in his own chambers. Which could only mean one thing...

 

Jin's suspicions were confirmed when he found Jungkook in her room, his lips on hers, his hands in her hair, tugging her head back while he kissed her furiously.

 

"For how long are we going to keep hiding?" Jungkook asked her, removing the jeweled crown from her hair and tossing it aside like it was worthless. "I want _everyone_ to know how much I love you, Princess."

 

She cupped his face in her hands, pressing her forehead to his. "If they ever know of us, they will _separate_ us. They will banish one of us and imprison the other. I don't want to be away from you, Kookie. I don't want to lose you..."

 

 

He hushed her with a kiss, drawing her up into his arms as if she was as weighless as air, taking her to her bed.

 

Jin knew exactly where this was headed. A part of him wanted to remain silent, hidden in his corner, watching. But a larger, more selfish part of him wanted him to make his presence known, just so that Jungkook couldn't have her.

 

_Jealousy. Selfishness. Lust. Desire._

 

 _This_ is how much she affected him, that she had reduced the Archangel of Heaven to such base, primal emotions.

 

But before Jin could take a moment to settle his internal dilemma, he heard Jungkook speak.

 

"We aren't alone, Princess," he spoke, leisurely unbuttoning his shirt, looking over his shoulder, making direct eye contact with Jin.

 

Jin felt like he had been doused in cold water when his eyes met Jungkook's.

 

A gasp came from their sister, and she was sitting up on the bed, startled.

 

"S-Seokjin....I..." she stammered, her eyes wide as she glanced at him. "This is not what it looks like."

 

Jungkook smirked, taking off his shirt and discarding it. "Your arrival tonight has been most opportune, brother. Believe me, this is _exactly_ what it looks like..." he said, turning to face Jin.

 

 _"Jungkook!"_ she gasped. "What are you..."

 

"Be quiet, Princess," Jungkook hushed her, placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her slightly, laying her back down on the bed.

 

With a mischievous smile at his brother, Jungkook crawled over her, his fingers deftly unlacing her dress. "You've been watching us for quite a while, haven't you, brother?" he asked Jin between pressing kisses into her skin as he revealed her, inch by inch.

 

Jin had been stunned into silence.

 

It was their sister who spoke. "Is...is it true?" she asked, her eyes meeting Jin's.

 

"It is his silence that gives him away, Princess," Jungkook breathed, freeing her of the bodice of her dress, pushing the offending fabric away. "He has been watching us. _Every night._ Hiding in the corner. I think the real question that should be asked is: _why_ didn't Kim Seokjin, God's oldest son, do anything to stop his youngest siblings while they did what they did?"

 

She inhaled sharply at the implication of the question, raising her hips instinctively as Jungkook helped remove her dress all the way, before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "He _wants_ you, Princess. He loves you..."

 

 

Her eyes widened at the words and she sat up.

 

"Go to him and ask him yourself, sister," Jungkook urged her with a kiss to her shoulder.

 

Jin watched, cheeks flaming, as she walked over to him, completely undressed. Her every step was seduction.

 

She stood before him, her eyes meeting his. "Is it true, Seokjin? Do you want me?"

 

Jin swallowed thickly. It was now or never. He had two clear choices before him. One: leave now and tell Father about this. It would lead to what Jungkook had said. Imprisonment and banishment. Two: he could _stay._ He could finally confess what he had been feeling for her. What he had kept hidden from everyone, even himself...

 

She placed a hand on his cheek. _"Tell_ me, Jin."

 

He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. "It is true. I love you..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback in the comments! Are you enjoying this story?


End file.
